


24/7 drunk

by yablochkey



Series: this is why we are breaking up [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	24/7 drunk

_24/7 i'm drunk (crashing by u)_ \- пишет Чжухон под новым фото в инстаграме — там бутылки, пицца и ещё раз бутылки; когда Кихён проводит по экрану, кажется, что на его пальцах остаётся запах алкоголя и плавленого сыра, но только кажется, между ними семь минут до автобусной остановки и тридцать три до чжухонового дома, если повезёт не попасть в пробку и не задерживаться на каждом светофоре. Жаль, что Кихён всё это знает, зачем оно ему теперь: у Чжухона вместо крови пиво, соджу, виски и чёрт знает, что ещё он там в себя заливает, у Кихёна — дипломная работа, отличные перспективы на будущее и — к несчастью — абсолютно трезвая голова.

Они расходятся по обоюдному согласию, Кихён говорит _мне надо подумать_ , Чжухон говорит _ты устал_ , и это первый раз за долгое время, когда они засыпают в разных кроватях. Они встречаются потом пару раз, оба отводят глаза, ведь они не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы называть друг друга друзьями, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы соблюдать банальные правила приличия. Кихён говорит, что ему пора, наверное, слишком резко, так резко, что у Чжухона дёргаются нервно уголки губ и он ничего не говорит на прощание, только смотрит вслед — Кихён ловит его взгляд в магазинной витрине — и от этого хочется провалиться под землю.

Это потом начинается вся эта _кутерьма_. Чжухон начинает писать тексты после долгого застоя (тринадцать месяцев — ровно столько, сколько они встречались), много текстов, чудовищно много текстов — он как-то постит фото всех своих блокнотов с записями и скрин заметок в телефоне. Кажется, что Кихён был затычкой, а теперь Чжухона просто прорвало, из него сплошным потоком бьют слова, грозясь смести всех вокруг. Он затапливает твиттер и инстаграм, записывает два трека с каким-то ребятами, и мечтает о том, как выпустит свой альбом.

Чжухон пишет, что там будет всего один трек о любви, и Кихён заранее чудовищно хочет и чудовищно боится его услышать.

Чжухон пьёт так же естественно, как дышит и пишет свои тексты, так же естественно, как раньше обнимал и целовал Кихёна, просто со временем потребности меняются — всё меняется, одно заменяет другое. 

Замену Чжухону Кихён не находит.

Кихён лайкает все его фото, иногда они обмениваются парой реплик в твиттере, чтобы потом снова замолчать, каждый о своём, каждый в своём мире. Первый месяц кажется невыносимым, второй наступает совсем внезапно и неожиданно, и Кихён, с ужасом оглядываясь назад, видит только размытые, будто на них что-то пролили, образы прошлого.  
Самое смешное, что ведь их обоих не отпускает, но они маются какой-то хернёй, Кихён, блин, едва ли бутылки на чжухоновых фото не считает. Его лицо кажется едва знакомым, слишком красным, слишком опухшим, слишком далёким, это не сорок минут в пути — это годы и километры, это всё, что Кихён не сказал или сказал неправильно, всё, чему он служил затычкой, табличкой «тише», висящей над их головами. Не отпускается, не забывается, болит только в разы сильней, только тупо — и болит тупо, и вообще всё.

Когда Кихён укладывается спать, кровать кажется похожей на льдину, и ему мерещится, что он вот-вот соскользнёт к её краю, а потом вниз, в чёрную ледяную воду. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает край одеяла в кулаке, а потом на телефон приходит новое уведомление, и всё заканчивается. Может быть, это что-то от Чжухона. Может быть, Кихён когда-нибудь перестанет быть таким жалким.

 _ты пытаешься вытеснить из себя другого человека, выжать, выдавить, выжечь, а он всё равно там, неизменно там_ — пишет Чжухон и удаляет твит почти сразу же, слишком лично, и сентиментально, и вообще.

Кихён кивает сам себе, соглашаясь.


End file.
